מסילת הרכבת החיג'אזית
thumb|ימין|335 px thumb|ימין|335 px thumb|ימין|335 px ראו למטה קישור לסרט פירסומי - 15 דקות - על מסע תיירים לאורך המסילה - בשיתוף פעולה עם הבדואיים 200px|thumb|ימין|מפת המסילה - הויקיפדיה העבריתמסילת הרכבת החיג'אזית, מוכרת גם בשם: "המסילה החיג'אזית", הוקמה ופעלה בתחילת המאה ה-20 בין העיר דמשק שבסוריה לבין העיר אל-מדינה שבחיג'אז (כיום חלק מערב הסעודית). הנחת מסילת הברזל החלה ב־1900 בהוראת סולטן האימפריה העות'מאנית עבדול חמיד השני ובייעוץ של מומחים גרמנים. עלות הקמת המסילה הייתה כ־16 מיליון דולר שנתרמו על ידי הסולטן הטורקי ושליטי מצרים ואיראן. המסילה נחנכה ב־1 בספטמבר 1908יום ציון הכתרתו של הסולטן. המטרה אשר בקשו להשיג עם הנחת המסילה הייתה לסייע לעולי רגל מוסלמים להגיע מסוריה, עבר הירדן וגם מארץ ישראל - עם בניית רכבת העמק והמשכיה לשאר חלקי הארץ עד הערים הקדושיות לאיסלם בערב הסעודית. מטרה נוספת הייתה חיזוק האימפריה הטורקית גם על האזורים המרוחקים. למעשה, היעד של הגעתה עד העיר מכה לא הושלם מעולם - היא הגיעה מדמשק עד מדינה, מרחק 1,300 ק"מ, וחסרו לה עוד 400 ק"מ להגיע למכה. השלמת המסילה בוצעה בזמן קצר יחסית: בשמונה שנים הושלמה הבנייה של המסילות מדמשק למדינה, על 1,302 הקילומטרים שלה וקו חיפה-דרעא (רכבת העמק) שאורכו 161 ק"מ. רוחב המסילה החיג'אזית היה 105 סנטימטרים כשהיא מכונה "מסילה צרה", בניגוד לרוחב התיקני של 143.5 סנטימטרים, כשהמטרה היא הוזלת עלות פילוס הדרך וחומרים לבניית המסילה והחסרון הוא הפחתה במהירות הנסיעה. המנהרה הסודית "105" thumb|מרכז|650 px thumb|350px|ימין| סרטון מאת העמית - ישראל נחמני מטיול דומה מלפני 3 שנים => 0youtu.be/J9-Fw20fsV בעקבות הרכבת החיג'אזית- מסילת הרכבת החיג'אזית, ידועה גם בשמות: "המסילה החיג'אזית", "רכבת החאג'" (בערבית: الخط الحديدي الحجازي; טורקית: Hicaz Demiryolu), הוקמה ופעלה בתחילת המאה ה-20 בין העיר דמשק שבסוריה לבין העיר אל-מדינה שבחיג'אז (כיום חלק מערב הסעודית) על בסיס נתיב תעבורה עתיק שהוליך לאורך המורדות הפנימיים של הרכסים של החוף המזרחי של ים סוף עד לדרום מערב ערב היא תימן של ימינו. הנחת המסילה החלה ב־1900 בהוראת סולטאן האימפריה העות'מאנית עבדול חמיד השני ובייעוץ של מומחים גרמנים. עלות הקמת המסילה הייתה כ־16 מיליון דולר שנתרמו על ידי הסולטאן הטורקי ושליטי מצרים ואיראן. המסילה נחנכה ב־1 בספטמבר 1908, יום ציון הכתרתו של הסולטאן . המנהרה החיג'אזית - מנהרת הרכבת הטורקית בתוואי הירמוך, בקטע "צמח-דרעה". זוהי מנהרת הרכבת ה-1 (והשנייה בתחום מדינת ישראל ביחד עם מנהרת ראס רשין מתחת לרכס חומש) מתוך 8 מנהרות שהיו בקטע זה. המנהרה מרשימה מאוד, ונשתמרה היטב. בתוך המנהרה מצוייה המסילה המקורית. המנהרה אינה נגישה לאזרחים, אין אפשרות לבקר בה. למעט ביקורים באישור מיוחד של מפקד האוגדה. סיור: בית ספר שדה קשת יהונתן ועמיתים לטיולים במלחמת העולם הראשונה במלחמת העולם הראשונה היה למסילה חשיבות רבה. היא שימשה להעברת כוחות צבא טורקיים לאזור מדינה.לכן גם נפגעה מספר פעמים בידי המורדים הערביים בפיקודו של לורנס איש ערב ובשרות האינטרסים האסטרטגיים הבריטים. התקפות אלה שימשו למטרה כפולה: פגיעה בקווי האספקה והתובלה של הצבא הטורקי, וריתוק כוחות טורקיים רבים לאבטחת המסילה - דבר שאיפשר לבריטים לפעול ממצרים תחת פחות התנגדות טורקית לכיבוש ארץ ישראל ועבר הירדן. לאחר המלחמה והתמוטטות האימפריה העות'מאנית, מעולם לא נפתח שוב קטע המסילה שמדרום לגבול ירדן-ערב הסעודית. בשנות ה-60 נעשה מאמץ להפעיל מחדש את המסילה, שהופסק בגלל מלחמת ששת הימים. עד שנת 1971 נעשו נסיונות לשקם את המסילה אך בשל העלות הגבוהה הרעיון נגנז. שני קטעים לא-רציפים של המסילה פועלים היום: האחד בין מען לנמל עקבה (למעשה, שלוחה צדדית שאינה קטע מהתוואי שהוביל לחג'אז) ומשמש לשינוע פוספטים, והשני בין עמאן לדמשק ומשמש להסעת נוסעים.בערב הסעודית שמורים עדיין קטעים מהמסילה וקרונות שנפגעו בידי כוחותיו של לורנס איש ערב, כאטרקציה תיירותית. מקור:הערך בויקיפדיה העברית. גלריית תמונות המקור:הויקיפדיה העברית תמונה:Damascus-Hejaz station.jpg|תחנת הרכבת חיג'אז בדמשק, נקודת ההתחלה של הרכבת החיג'אזית קובץ:SHR Strecke Dar'a-Bosra.jpg|מראה המסילה בקטע בוסרה-דרעה תמונה:JHR_SO1.jpg|מדרום לרבת עמון תמונה:JHR BR1.jpg|גשר מדרום לרבת עמון תמונה:JHR Bahnhof Marfaq.jpg|תחנת מפרק בירדן תמונה:Motordraisine Hedschasbahn 75.jpg|Track motor car of the Hedjaz Railway at km 253. At this time Alia International Airport did not yet exist. It was just no man's land. סרט תדמית לצפיה רק באתר Jordan - Hejaz Railway The Hejaz railway, which transported pilgrims from Damascus to Medina, was one of the great train journeys of the world. Now, an ambitious plan is underway to restore it. At the Qadem station on the outskirts of Damascus, tourists inspect rusty old steam trains. Nearly a hundred years ago, these trains were used on the Hejaz line. Now, they could again be used again. "The Hejaz railway was once a joint project of the entire Islamic world", explains archaeologist Ulrich Bellwald. "Maybe it will bring people together again." Restorers hope to rebuild sections of the line destroyed by Lawrence of Arabia, update the infrastructure and renovate station buildings. But hampering reconstruction efforts are hoards of treasure hunters, digging for rumoured gold under the tracks. Produced by ABC Australia Distributed by Journeyman Pictures תחנת הרכבת ואדי רום 2019 צילם: עמית אררט איפוא תחנת הרכבת שצילמתה.PNG WADI RUM STATION.jpg 76727033 3115838931764492 1770759177270984704 o.jpg 75534319 3115879538427098 3935158279088373760 n.jpg 75231800 3115879275093791 8893491438688403456 n.jpg 73504851 3115879778427074 7299219580075900928 n.jpg ראו גם * רכבת העמק * לורנס איש ערב - הסרט קישורים חיצוניים * מפה מפורטת של המסלול עד הק"מ ה-1322 במצודת מדינה - היעד אליו לא הגיעו אף פעם *גלריית תמונות ממסע לאורך המסילה (גרמנית) *סיפורה של הרכבת ותמונות ממזרח ירדן * הערך על המסילה - בויקיפדיה העברית * תמונות לאורך המסילה - ויקישיתוף קטגוריה:סוריה קטגוריה:עבר הירדן קטגוריה:מלחמת העולם הראשונה קטגוריה:ערב הסעודית קטגוריה:רכבות